


Run Like the Desperate.

by lividhowl



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Other, also shamelessly putting my ocs in here, have fun kiddies, my account my ocs get thrown in, suprise, theres no gender for the protag, they can be whatever yall want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividhowl/pseuds/lividhowl
Summary: It was all a blur. One moment you were in a courtroom, next you were being asked a very pressing question: Stay on death row- or take your chances with the experiments in a facility that you've never even begun to think existed?You took your chances. A few days in, and you had already been to your orientation, and given a designated number. You already had a cell, too.You had the feeling that it was going to be a long month.





	Run Like the Desperate.

D-8267.

That was your identification. Your name. The only thing that set you apart from the other subjects here.

You laughed. Subjects? Please, these were criminals. Just like you. All death row, for one reason or another. Some had multiple accounts of murder, some were hitmen and women who happened to get caught. You knew that some were in for such a large amalgamation of crimes that they were finally put on death row. You were in because... Why were you in?

Oh yes. First-degree murder with aggravating factors. You remember the day when you sat there in that booth while the judge announced the verdict. You remember the judge breaking the nib on the pen in which he had written the death row order with. At first, you were so numb that you couldn't even care, as they marched you out of the courtroom. Now? You'd do anything to go back on death row.

Alright. Breathe. One month. Less than that, now. Twenty-five days. That's all you need to survive. Then you’re free. Breathe. You'll get through it.

You stared at the wall of your cell until the light abruptly went out. A few of the new inmates yelped, startled by the sudden darkness. But, it wasn’t anything to worry about. It just meant it was lockdown.

You fell asleep on the cold hard cot. Tomorrow would be a new day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you woke back up, the cell block was alive and thriving. You could hear people chattering, and the sound of chains clinking together. Your door slid open, revealing a man clad in a dark uniform. He had a gun pulled to his chest. 

“Out.” He commanded. You groaned, getting up and walking to the door. He didn’t move, but rather secured handcuffs to your wrists, and then guided you to a line of inmates. He chained you to the person at the back of the line with two chains leading from either cuff. A few others joined your line. Another guard stood behind the line of prisoners, while the one that woke you took lead, walking everyone down the labyrinthine halls of the facility.

A few of the others chattered, as you all droned on. You passed a few men clad in lab coats, who were quickly scrawling away on clipboards as they bustled by. Your chain stopped at a few different points in the facility- a few leaving every time you stopped. God bless their fucking souls.

Your hair fell into your eyes, and you huffed out. How long had it been since you had a proper haircut? You couldn’t remember. You stumbled forwards a bit, as the man chained in front of you lurched forwards, laughing as you tripped. You cursed him under your breath, as you continued forwards.

The guard that woke you switched with another guard and came walking towards you. He unhooked the prisoner from your front, and the one from your back, as another guard chained them back up. He took you by the arm, leading you down a hall. After a bit of walking, he stopped at a door. It had a keycard scanner, and he went to pull his card off his waist. He loosened his grip on your arm, and you took the opportunity. You twisted your arms towards you, throwing them upwards with as much force as possible, and broke from his grip. Right when you felt his hand release, you turned on your heel and ran as fast as you could muster. He gave a few mad grabs towards you before you were out of reach, yelling and cursing as his hand barely grazed your hair.

You didn’t know where you were headed in this facility, but you made it a point to not run into any guards. You sprinted into a lone room, pressing the button on the inside to shut the door. You hid under the desk, as you heard the pounding of the guards out the door. Your head snapped up, as static played through the loudspeakers.

“Announcement to all staff members: A D-Class has gone on the run inside of the facility. Their designation number is 8267. If anyone comes across them, they are to be captured and brought back to isolation.”

You pressed a hand to the numbers engraved on your chest. You were even more of a fugitive. Great. You heard a guard yelling outside of the door, and tried to pay attention.

“I think they went this way. The doors were open all leading down here, so it’s a good bet.”

Another one piped up. “Alright. Get the door open and check in there. I’ll head south.”

Your heart lurched in your chest. They were going to come in here, and find you unless you figured something out. You got on your hands and knees, carefully searching around the desk for a better place to hide. You looked back towards the door and saw a couch with a small space under it. You decided it was better than waiting for them to find you, and you silently crawled across the room, as the guard outside the door spoke to the man from before. You picked up the small drape of fabric that hid the space under the couch, and wiggled under it. It was an extremely tight fit, and you could feel the pressure from the couch on your chest. You tilted your head back, trying to be silent.

The guard entered the room, and you held your breath. You watched him check under the desk, and around the room. You watched his boots turn towards the couch, and he stepped forwards. He nudged the cloth that was keeping you hidden with the toe of his boot, as another guard stepped in.

“Gally, the hell you doin’?”

“Thought the D-Class could be hidin’ under here.”

“That’s ridiculous. That space is too small, don’t even bother. Besides, we have other places to check. Let’s keep moving.”

When you heard the two guards leave the room, and tread down the hall, you let out the loudest sigh of relief. Breathe. You wiggled your fingers, and carefully unwedged yourself from under the couch. You stood up, taking deep breaths. You looked around the room.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and flashed, before a few bulbs popped, and the entire room was thrown into darkness, as the power went out. You felt terrified, left alone in this room with your heart hammering in your ears.

Alright. Breathe. You'll get out of here. Breathe. Then you'll be free. Breathe.

You have the feeling that it's going to be one hellish week.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell me all the references in the title, chapter names, and summary, you get a cookie! (There will be more soon!)
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to write so here I am, writing.
> 
> Note: This isn't going to be shipping fanfiction. Unless anybody wants a spinoff series with the protagonist being shipped with various foundation members and skips, I won't make it unless I feel a need.
> 
> Or if I want to. It's my account, I do what the shit I want.


End file.
